


All of Me Loves All of You

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: (I guess? Idk), (IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF WHAT HAPPENED), (canon who's she?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Scars, xBs (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Hugh and Elnor take a moment to explore each other's bodies, the shape, the dips... the lines...It doesn't end how they expected it to, but it's nothing that Elnor can't handle.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	All of Me Loves All of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna rant, but remembered my habit of introducing myself! Hi, I'm Ell, my pronouns are they/them. You might've seen me post quite a bit in the Spock/McCoy tag about 2 years ago, when I was more active over there.  
> Anyway, this was supposed to be fluff to alleviate some boredom whilst my laptop was misbehaving, but apparently the prompt of exploring bodies and scars etc. turned out to be this when done with an xB involved. It's still sweet though.  
> Hope you enjoy, and I hope I'll be popping up here every now and then!

With a content sigh, Hugh laid back on his pillows, allowing Elnor to press against him and gently claim his lips. Hugh rested a hand at the Romulan's back, the other twisting itself carefully in the long tresses of his dark hair, loose down his neck to the area between his sharp shoulder blades. As Elnor pulled back, that was something that struck Hugh, dragging his gaze over his lover's face. For a person with such sharp feature, Elnor had such a soft and gentle persona (when he wasn't violently defending the lives of those he chose to). He thought this over, and felt a hand lift itself to trace the lines of Elnor's sharp cheekbones. Elnor hummed and pressed into the touch, before turning his head and holding Hugh's wrist to breathe feather-light kisses onto each well-worn fingertip.

"Elnor." Hugh whispered, feeling as though his heart might burst from everything he felt for the young man he was laying with.

Silent, Elnor pressed Hugh's palm to the side of his ribs to let him feel the beat of his heart. His fingers ended up tracing the small scars scattered across the skin, not deep enough to have posed any threat to his beloved's life but certainly in such a place that he wouldn't have been able to forget about them.

Unexpectedly, Elnor rested his forehead on Hugh's and cupped his left cheek. As Elnor's long, slim fingers traced the implants on his check and his brow, Hugh shut his eyes.

"Hugh?" Elnor quietly asked. "I didn't ask. I'm sorry. Is this okay?"

Not opening his eyes, Hugh nodded. "Yes, it is."

Elnor peppered kisses down the bridge of his nose, lingering momentarily on the small scar halfway down, before continuing and ending on a careful, barely there nip to the end. Startled and a little confused, Hugh opened his eyes, only to be faced with Elnor staring down at him, the picture of innocence. Unable to stop himself, he chuckled, causing Elnor to smile, before pulling him down into a tight hug and curling a stiff leg around Elnor's. The map of scars across the warrior's back was easy for Hugh to trace - he knew their path like the path of his own scars. Though unlike his own, he could feel the honour in Elnor's scars, the lack of shame. His own were the source of most of his shame, along with the implants. They were what made people hate him as soon as they saw him. Feeling his emotions bubbling to the surface, he hid his face in Elnor's shoulder and breathed precisely as he tried not to cry. Elnor noticed - of course he did, he noticed everything. 

"Hugh?" he asked, pulling the xB with him as he sat up. "Hugh. What's wrong?"

Hugh just wordlessly shook his head. After a while of just sitting there, clutching Elnor and being held in his arms, Hugh swallowed. "They're remnants of the past. I can't be proud of them, I can barely look at myself. How…" 

Elnor pulled back and held Hugh's chin to make him meet his eyes. For a moment, Elnor just gazed at him, which Hugh allowed.

"I look at you and I see… I see someone who found himself lost deep in a vast cave. Someone who managed to see the light from the mouth for one minute before being forced away, but he never stopped looking and trying to find that light again. A great quest carries a great loss sometimes, but despite the loss, you made it back to the light and came out of it." Elnor took a breath. "Am I making sense?"

"You are," Hugh assured him, smiling. "And… thank you. But-"

"I know. I'm not so self-centered to believe my words to change everything you have felt and experienced," Elnor told him, a little teasing, through a kind smile. "But it seems to have worked on a temporary level at least."

Elnor dipped his head to pepper light kisses along Hugh's jaw, causing the older man to squirm slightly with a quiet giggle. "Elnor!" Despite the protest, Elnor tackled him back onto his bed. When the air was knocked out of him by Elnor landing on his chest, Hugh laughed and pulled Elnor into a sweet kiss. When they pulled back, Elnor nuzzled Hugh's left cheek. Hugh took a sharp breath and cautiously curled a hand around the Romulan's jutted hip.

"I love you, Hugh," Elnor whispered in Hugh's ear. "All of you. Every. Part."

Sighing, Hugh breathed in the silky hair beside his face. "Elnor… I love you too. All of you."


End file.
